


Cauchemars & Rêveries

by AQuietThinker



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, Cuddling, Gen, Horror, Mild Gore, Nightmares, Past-Missions, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Touch-Starved, Violence, i think, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQuietThinker/pseuds/AQuietThinker
Summary: Maybe it was all real. Maybe when the wall finally crushed his skull and punctured his lungs he would actually die and be left there to rot.Or maybe they were still in a dream, and he would open his eyes back in the warehouse with the only pain on his body being the needle on his wrist.Or: Team bonding after Arthur has a particularly bad nightmare.
Relationships: Arthur & Dom Cobb
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: InceptGen





	Cauchemars & Rêveries

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Nightmares and Neurotransmitters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564245) by [storm_of_sharp_things](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things). 



> The title's means Nightmares and Daydreams in français my dear people. Also this was inspired by storm_of_sharp_things, so go check out their fics!
> 
> Also, warning for a descriptive bone breaking. Hope you enjoy!

_ I'm in a dream, it's just a dream, I'll wake up, it's just a dream. _

_ Ariadne’s voice is still echoing in a faraway universe muffled by the blood running violently against his skull. It seems that every breath he takes, the more the walls cave in and push against his ribs. He's already heard his ankle crack as stone engulfed it, but his ribs are taking too long to render him unconscious. _

_ Eames tried to shoot him in the head but the wall knocked him back, leaving the gun lying in the remaining gap where his hands couldn't reach.  _

_ It was mocking him.  _

_ Pain is in the mind, isn't it, Arthur? _

_ Mal barely even appeared in their job anymore, and was usually only present in the rare times when Cobb allowed them to pry into his mind. However, her words were even more present than before as a gentle distraction. _

_ His ears roared, nearly drowning away the french lyrics of Yusuf's signal. It was coming to an end. _

_ Maybe it was all real. Maybe when the wall finally crushed his skull and punctured his lungs he would actually die and be left there to rot. _

_ Or maybe they were still in a dream, and he would open his eyes back in the warehouse with the only pain on his body being the needle on his wrist. _

_ The concrete behind him moves closer and this time he does hear the snap. _

_ He’s not dead, not yet, and the gun's already cracked out of use. From the edge of his peripheral view he can see Cobb still battling against one of the proyections and Arthur’s trying to push his gun against the tight opening between walls. His eyes hold guilt, too much guilt. _

_ The bullet hits him two seconds after the walls crush his scream. _

\- - - - - - - - - - -

Arthur woke up on the floor, seconds before his head hit the chair next to him. His hands were shaking badly but it seemed as though he wasn't screaming, because Ariadne was still deeply asleep on the cot next to his.

The whole corner of the place was bathed in the soft moonlight of Parisian night, and every member of his team was, in fact asleep.

_ It was just a dream. _

And yet even if each of them lie on their cots or on the worn couch, they´re guilt-muddled eyes still follow him as he gets up and walks away. The balcony seems to be the best option for a late night smoke without anyone worrying he snuck out this late.

It takes a few tries to get the lighter to set the cigarette ablaze, but as soon as the stick is fuming gently he fidgets with his dice. There's now use in throwing it against the floor again for what would be the seventeenth time, but he can't help but roll it on his palm. The plastic feels cool against his skin, but it still contrasts the freezing air of midnight.

Arthur felt frustration and a bone chilling fear boiled under his skin as neither the cold or the smoke distracted him from the claustrophobia.

“Were you dreaming again?”

Arthur’s thankful that Cobb voiced his concern instead of just touching his shoulder, but he doesnt turn to face him. He just nodded and gripped the dice tightly.

Cobb sighed softly, leaning on railings while keeping his distance. “How long has this been bothering you?”

“It's not a big deal.”

“That's not what I asked, Arthur.”

Arthur let the die fall against the floor and extinguished the cigarette against the metal bars. “It's just a dream. I wake up eventually.”

“But it's still hurting you.”

“I don't want to talk about Cobb, it happened ages ago. It's not even that…. “

He can't bring himself to deny the memory of his ribs caving in. It annoys him how difficult it is to forget the mission.

It happened two months ago. An important family needed to discreetly extract information from a misbehaving nephew, but had failed to inform them of the man’s severe schizophrenia. There was no preparation to what came as the proyections attacked them with no strategy or specific sense.

Men became snakes, music interrupted their signals and walls caved in slowly.

“Arthur?”

Ariadne’s small hand was on his shoulder and her eyes matched with Cobb’s worry. She was wearing a bathrobe that matched with the night sky.

“Did I wake you?” he asked.

“Nah, I think we were all already a little conscious.” She motioned inside and Arthur noticed Eames’ silhouette yawning loudly/. “Why don't we go back inside? I’m sure some cuddling-”

“Some what?”

“Come on, Arthur. I know you’re not a fan of physical touch but it can actually be pretty calming.” Ariadne smiled at his perplexed expression and walked back inside.

Someone had already turned a light on and Arthur could see Ariadne and Eames settling a few blankets on the floor.

He turned back to Cobb, opening his mouth to complain before the man cut him abruptly.

“There's nothing wrong with a little physical warmth.” Cobb said with a smile.

Arthur sighed deeply, rubbing the back of his neck. It took him a considerable effort to get up and go inside. Ariadne had carefully placed layer upon layer of blankets and a few quilts, where Eames and herself were already sitting. Yusuf was deeply asleep on one of the corners. They both nodded to acknowledge his presence.

He carefully laid on his side, bringing his knees towards his chest and lying still, eyes open. His back stiffened when he felt Eames lean against him with his back, but, ever so slowly, his body seemed to take the touch appropriately. Eventually he was completely relaxed, head on Ariadne’s lap as she played with his hair gently and Cobb snored softly next to him.

It was rare, seeing them like this. Every individual of the team usually kept to themselves and their work, keeping pain away, but for now, Arthur was more than thankful of his position. 

And maybe, just maybe, tonight would be a dreamless night.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at fluff but this was not too bad so I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
